


At School

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Nagisa and Rei being all touchy-feely and overly sweet with each other. During school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At School

**Author's Note:**

> Another imagine... I guess this is how I feel productive by only writing a page of things I want to happen?  
>  (Sorry for any crappy descriptions, I wasn't sure how to describe any of this and I know nothing about what Japanese schools.)

   Imagine Nagisa and Rei being all touchy-feely and overly sweet with each other. During school.

   It doesn't matter if it's the middle of class, Nagisa will say he 'forgot' his books or needs 'help' with one of the questions just so he can scoot closer to a Rei. Then Rei's blushing because Nagisa makes the most dramatic scene of explaining why he’s by him and because for Godsakes everyone, even the teachers, know it's a complete lie and just another excuse to sit by each other.

   It's not a big problem though. The only time where trouble might happen is when the class changes seats and Nagisa is nowhere near Rei. That's when he'll make a big fuss or try to switch seats with someone and since Rei somehow always gets one of the best seats in class, it's hard to convince anyone to move away from that area. One way or another though, they end up sitting near to each other.

   Then during lunch time, they would definitely eat together in class. Since Nagisa barely packs anything healthy like Kou wants him to, it's Rei responsibly to make sure he eats right. So he makes a bento and feeds it to Nagisa because he has 'no' choice. This makes all the girls squeal and say how cute they are and how it's nice that they're open with their sexuality while the guys just laugh (not in a rude way though) at the scene.

   But that's not all. During break time Nagisa sits on Rei's desk with Rei's arms around his waist. At first Rei was completely against it since it was 'indecent' and 'inappropriate' but all Nagisa had to do was some begging and puppy eyes then Rei would literally melt into the palm of his hand.

   They're also partners for any and all group assignments, during P.E./gym, and field trips. They'll share the room when they have to stay at a hotel for a competition and always swim with each other after Makoto and Haru left Iwatobi. They just do everything together, whether in school or not.

   Every now and then though, some people will make homophobic comments but it's actually very rare. It was more common for them to hear insults like this at first since it shocked everyone in the beginning, but then people started to notice how nothing really changed (besides all the PDA). Rei was still Rei and would help anyone with any school work while Nagisa was as lovable and cute as usual. The teachers were against it though because it caused a disruption in class when Nagisa started saying those dramatic excuses to sit by Rei, but since their relationship technically doesn't violate any rules it's okay for them to publicly date. (It’s honestly a wonder how Nagisa can convince people…)

   Now the both of them just live their 3rd year at Iwatobi happily in love with each other despite Rei's anxiousness to get into his dream college.


End file.
